


to make love can be sweet but messy

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Eggsy and Merlin sleep together for the first time
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	to make love can be sweet but messy

“So…Leo’s going to a sleepover on Saturday night. I thought maybe we could have a little sleepover of our own.” Eggsy looped his arms around Merlin’s neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. “What do you think?”

“Staying up all night, eating pizza, watching films, talking about boys.” Merlin grinned at him. “Is that the kind of thing you have in mind?”

“If you like. But I was thinking maybe you might wanna…” Eggsy gave an exaggerated shrug. “I dunno, bang me?”

Merlin let out a shocked laugh. “Well, I prefer things the other way around but I’m in.” Eggsy pulled him in for another smooch and they both looked forward to the weekend.

By the time it rolled around, it took them no time at all to make it to the bedroom, the pair kissing lazily. Merlin gently pulled away. “I feel like I should…I don’t know, warn you, I suppose? I like to keep things simple. I’m not really into…over-complicating things. I mean, I don’t want to be boring but-“

“Merlin. It’s okay, I’m not looking for anything extravagant. I just want whatever you want, alright?”

“Okay.” Merlin dove back in to kiss him and they slowly started to take their clothes off. Once they were both naked, Eggsy leant up on one elbow.

“Shall I…?” He reached to grab a bottle from his bedside table. “I mean, I came prepared. Thinking I could help get you prepared too.”

“Uh, yeah, okay.” Eggsy left soft kisses along the inside of Merlin’s thighs, then warmed the lube in his hand and slowly opened Merlin up for him, smiling at the soft sighs he let slip past his bitten lips. “That’s good.” Eggsy spent a few more minutes making sure he was ready and relaxed. “Come here.”

Eggsy hovered over him to press sweet kisses to Merlin’s lips, both of them smiling through them. “How do you wanna do this?”

“Let me get on top, it will be easier to take.” The two of them switched places and Merlin kissed at Eggsy neck and across his chest. “You are gorgeous.”

“Is that why you’re with me, yeah?” Eggsy grinned at him. “You want me for my body?”

“I want you for every single part of you.” Merlin kissed him again. “For your body and your mind and your heart.”

Eggsy whined as Merlin stroked his cock. “Fuck me, you can have that part any time you want.”

Merlin chuckled against Eggsy’s jaw. “Are you ready? You want to do this?” Eggsy nodded and reached for a condom. “I got it.” Merlin reached past him, dropping a quick peck to his lips on the way, and rolled it onto Eggsy’s cock, lingering to give him a few strokes. He straddled Eggsy’s hips and slowly eased himself down.

With their hips flush together, Eggsy leant up on his elbows with a concerned look and a slight nod towards Merlin’s soft dick. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah. Happens every time, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Are you sure though? If this ain’t good for you, we can try something else.”

“No, it’s good. It’s just always very intense, I guess my body goes into some kind of overload.” Eggsy still looked a bit skeptical but Merlin smiled at him. “It’s good.” He stole another kiss from Eggsy. “Feels good.”

He started to move and his body finally caught up with his mind. Eggsy ran his hands down Merlin’s arms - they’d become the focus of many a dream recently - and grinned up at his boyfriend. “You’re so fucking beautiful. You feel so good.”

Merlin kept it up for a few minutes then stilled with a choked off sound. “Shit.”

“What?” Panic set into Eggsy’s eyes. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no. Cramp in my fucking thigh.” He rolled off of Eggsy and covered his face as he stretched his leg. “God, I’m so sorry.”

Eggsy laughed softly. “It’s okay.”

“No, this is a disaster. I feel utterly humiliated.”

“Wait, you’re serious?” Eggsy’s face dropped as Merlin sat up away from him. He knelt up beside him and ran his fingertips along his spine. “Merlin. It’s fine, really, you’ve got nothing to apologise for.” Merlin still looked a little defeated. “I don’t know about you but I’ve never had sex with someone for the first time and not wanted the ground to swallow me whole at some point. Not once. But it’s fine, it means we get all the scary awkwardness out of the way.”

“Really? You still want to do this?”

“If you do, yeah.” Eggsy turned Merlin’s head for a gentle kiss. “This ain’t gonna ruin anything.” Merlin turned back to him, pushed him back as he kissed him and they picked up where they left off. Eggsy marvelled at the soft grunts from Merlin’s throat, and Merlin at the small moans slipping past Eggsy’s lips. Their volume built with their tempo and their lips met again. Eggsy sucked at Merlin’s bottom lip as he pulled away. “I’m getting close.”

“Me too.”

Merlin kept it up, Eggsy’s hips moving a little to meet him, and the younger man cried out. “Merlin. Fuck.” Eggsy stomach tensed as he came with his head thrown back. “Shit, I’m sorry. I couldn’t hold back.”

Merlin laughed breathlessly. “It’s okay. You want me to stop?”

“Nah, you’re good.” Merlin ground his hips against Eggsy’s, working his cock against that sweet spot inside him. “Wait, wait, stop. Sorry, I can’t.” Merlin pulled off him again and lay beside him. “I can still…”

Eggsy trailed his hand up the inside of Merlin’s thigh and gently pushed two fingers back inside him, feeling for his prostate. “Mm, just a little bit to your left.” Merlin moaned as Eggsy followed his direction. “Yeah, that’s it.”

“Mind if I use my mouth?”

“Not at all but it won’t take long either way.” Eggsy took as much of his length into his mouth as he could without gagging and put his tongue to work. It was only a minute or two before he felt Merlin’s hand on his shoulder. “Eggsy. Eggsy, I’m gonna come.”

“You want me to stop?”

“Uh…it-it’s up to you.” Eggsy swallowed him back down and held Merlin down with an arm across his hips as he came in his mouth. Eggsy kept gently stroking inside him as Merlin finished and sagged back into the mattress with a sigh. “Stop. Too much.”

Eggsy pulled off of him and eased his fingers out then grabbed a couple of tissues from the bedside table and spat Merlin’s spend out. He threw them and the used condom in the bin and flopped down beside Merlin. “How was that?”

“It was pretty spectacular finish. How was it for you?”

Eggsy grinned slowly. “Pretty good. You wanna take a shower with me?”

The pair showered together, then fell into bed and slept deeply curled around one another. When Merlin felt lips on his neck, he blinked his eyes open to find that same grin on Eggsy face and returned a warm one of his own. Eggsy slithered on top of Merlin and claimed his lips in a deep kiss, and Merlin spread his legs to let Eggsy’s hips fit better against his own. “How about we call last night a practice run and make this one count?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy awkward sex as much as I do!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @ misterdevere :)


End file.
